Le rideau se lève Que la pièce commence
by jess2507
Summary: Il est minuit. L'heure entre hier et demain. Le moment entre le passé et le futur. Ils ont changé. Tout a changé. Tout s'est trop vite passé. Mais n'est-ce pas parce qu'ils jouent un rôle ? Même ensemble, ils ont perdu leur naturel. Que la pièce commence... Cesare regarde Lucrezia consommer son mariage.


Il est minuit.

Cesare Borgia ne peut s'empêcher de penser à sa vie.

Qu'a-t-il accompli ?

Corruption. Mensonges. Pouvoir.

Ce sont les maîtres-mots de son existence.

Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout cela ?

"Le pouvoir ne sert à rien s'il n'est pas mis au service de l'amour", lui avait un jour dit son père.

Rodrigo Borgia était un homme sans scrupules, mauvais.

Mais ce qu'il faisait, il ne le faisait pas pour lui. Il le faisait pour la famille.

Il aime tellement sa famille… ses enfants…

Tant que cela en devient un péché.

Il est minuit.

Cesare Borgia songe encore.

Les minutes qu'il vit lui paraissent hors du temps.

Et soudain, il se pose la question la plus absurde de toute son existence.

Pourquoi le jour commence-t-il à minuit, alors que la nuit est justement complète à cette heure-ci ?

Cesare sourit. Il se sent à cheval entre hier et demain.

Il a l'impression que ce moment précis est la frontière de sa vie.

 _Hier, j'étais ici, au Vatican, cardinal, au service du Pape._

 _Demain, je serai en France, je serai le chef d'une armée puissante._

Il est minuit, et Cesare Borgia, pendant une minute, naviguant au-dessus des flots du temps, a vacillé entre son passé et son futur. Il écrit les pages de son destin. Il voit presque, dans son esprit, les grands auteurs se mettant à écrire une _Epopée de Cesare Borgia_ , dans le genre de celles d'Alexandre ou de César.

Tourner la page.

Sur le Vatican. Son père. La pourpre cardinalice.

Sur tout peut-être.

Mais il sait bien que quoi qu'il en soit…

Qu'il soit dans cette vie, la précédente ou la prochaine…

Une seule personne importera toujours.

Elle est la moitié de son être, le complète en tout .

Elle est sa fin et son commencement.

On appelle cela une âme- _soeur_.

Et soudain la lumière éclaire son esprit, embrumé par l'obscurité de minuit.

"Le pouvoir ne sert à rien s'il n'est pas mis au service de l'amour".

Et l'amour qu'il éprouve pour _elle_ est bien au-dessus de toutes les sortes de pouvoirs.

Il est minuit.

Lucrezia Borgia remet une dernière boucle en place.

Elle sait bien qu'elle n'a plus le temps. L'acte est imminent.

La colère suinte par tous les pores de sa peau.

Une rage terrible et incontrôlable. La rage des Borgia.

Il est minuit.

Lucrezia se retourne.

Elle revoit son passé en pensée.

 _Il_ a toujours fait partie de sa vie.

Et un instant, elle souhaite juste redevenir, pour l'éternité, la jeune et pure Lucrezia Borgia.

Mais, tout compte fait...

Elle ne veut pas le redevenir, elle _l'est_.

Cette femme hargneuse, ce n'est pas elle.

Cette femme hargneuse, c'est la Borgia pour le public.

Ce n'est pas elle, Lucrezia.

Et soudain, elle sourit. Elle a compris.

Elle se rappelle, dix ans plutôt…

 _Cesare, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas aller m'excuser…_

 _Mais, mon âme, c'est Papa qui l'a demandé. Tu sais bien pourquoi. Tu as gravement offensé ton précepteur de latin, en lui disant qu'il était "endormant"._

 _Cesare, il s'endormait lui-même ! J'aime traduire Virgile, Suétone, mais, de grâce, ce prêtre ne me fait traduire que les Saintes Ecritures ! C'est d'un ennui ! Je refuse de m'excuser en public ! Seule à seul avec lui, j'aurais accepté, mais… mais quelle idée, de demander des excuses devant toute la maisonnée !_

 _Lucrezia, ma colombe… Je comprends ce que tu ressens. C'est en effet injuste…_

 _Tu voudrais, toi aussi, que je mette ma fierté de côté ?_

 _Certes pas. Un Borgia ne s'excuse pas, ni ne met son orgueil de côté._

 _Alors, Cesare ?_

 _Aimes-tu le théâtre, Lucrezia ?_

 _La question la laisse bouche bée. Pourquoi diable lui demande-t-il cela ?_

 _Heu, oui… Sophocle, et aussi…_

 _Bien. Tu as déjà vu des pièces de théâtre ?_

 _Oui, Cesare, deux fois. Nous avons vu Antigone._

 _Eh bien, crois-tu réellement que la personne qui interprète Créon veut tuer celle qui interprète Antigone ?_

 _Ce sont des comédiens, Cesare !_

 _Ne peux-tu faire de même ?, demande-t-il avec un clin d'oeil._

 _Lucrezia fronce les sourcils, puis soudain, s'éclaire. Bien sûr !_

 _La vie est une perpétuelle représentation, mon amour, chuchote-t-il. Tout n'est que théâtre. Tout n'est que faux-semblants. Oui, mon âme, c'est bien triste, mais, tout est faux, tout est mensonge et illusion. Chacun connaît son rôle par coeur. C'est autant une comédie qu'un ballet. Une comédie, parce c'est l'hypocrisie qui régente les vies. Un ballet, parce que chacune de ces vies s'entrelace avec une autre, parce que chacune de ces intrigues est nouée puis dénouée._

Il est minuit.

Lucrezia Borgia est prête.

Elle est parfaite.

Elle aussi connaît son rôle par coeur.

Elle n'est pas ce qu'elle paraît être.

Elle pense à son frère avec un sourire.

Elle va faire semblant.

Il a raison.

Tout cela n'est au fond qu'une représentation.

Lucrezia chausse des pantoufles élégantes, embrasse une dernière fois la pièce du regard. Tous ces objets ont vu sa vie. Ses peines, ses joies, ses colères. Ce ne sont chacun que d'infimes parties de son quotidien… Cependant, elle ne pourrait s'imaginer vivre sans eux.

Elle sort.

Soudain, elle repense aux paroles de son frère.

" _Tout est faux, tout est mensonge et illusion..."_

Elle réfléchit bien, et se rend compte qu'il a tort.

 _Tout_ n'est pas mensonge, _tout_ n'est pas faux.

Dans le monde corrompu du Vatican…

Dans le coeur du scandale du nom des Borgia…

Au milieu des masques hypocrites et des serpents…

Ils sont vrais, eux. _Cesare et Lucrezia._

Le roi Ferdinand de Naples entre dans la pièce, suivi de Cesare. Il a tout son temps. Lui aussi a tout compris. Il vient voir du théâtre. Une représentation.

Mais certainement pas une mascarade.

Le léger voile qu'on a étendu devant les témoins le gêne un peu.

Un voile de pudeur ?

Non, certes pas, Lucrezia est une vraie putain.

Alors un voile… Pour cacher ce qui ne doit pas être vu ?

Non, ce ne sera pas une mascarade.

Malgré le voile, il veillera à ce que tout soit fait comme il le souhaite.

Alfonso entre à son tour. Il est bien mal à l'aise, et paraît se cacher sous sa robe de chambre. Il est plus qu'anxieux. Il n'aurait jamais dû… jamais dû faire ce voeu à Ste-Agnès. Résultat, il se retrouvait ici, à devoir consommer son mariage sans savoir vraiment comment il devait faire, devant deux témoins. L'un était son oncle tout-puissant, expert de ces _imbroglios_ , l'autre étant Cesare Borgia.

Et Cesare Borgia, cela voulait tout dire.

Déjà, Cesare Borgia était, lui, un homme.

Secundo, c'était un homme dangereux.

Enfin, c'était son beau-frère. Et, si on voulait le dire plus clairement, c'était le frère de son épouse. Ce qui marquait une notable différence.

Parce que Lucrezia adorait son frère, et que celui-ci l'aimait plus encore.

Et que Alfonso n'arrivait pas à cerner leur relation. Il se sentait exclu lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Et puis Alfonso a peur, parce que… c'est Lucrezia.

Ce n'est pas une jeune épouse vierge et innocente.

C'est… Lucrezia Borgia.

Elle, elle a aimé, elle a eu un enfant. Elle sait ce qu'il faut faire.

Pourtant, elle a son âge.

Et puis elle est trop belle.

Et il va à coup sûr se sentir submergé par sa beauté, par son aura de _femme fatale_.

Le voilà, donc, prêt malgré lui à se couvrir de honte.

Elle apparaît en haut des escaliers. Cesare lève la tête et l'aperçoit. Il reste statufié. Comme elle est belle. Quel trésor.

Soudain, il se sent tout niais. Il a envie de pouffer. De retrouver ses dix ans. D'arrêter tout cela. Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire ? Ce n'est pas une "perversion", comme le dit Lucrezia. C'est une aberration…

Il veut aller la chercher, la porter dans ses bras, oublier tous ces gens qui les entourent pour ne la voir qu'elle. Il veut l'emmener à son lit. Il veut redevenir son frère, il veut retrouver ce qu'ils étaient avant que le destin ne les submerge.

Il ferme les yeux. Ce qui le rend coupable, au fond, c'est d'avoir éprouvé tant de plaisir cette nuit-là… Bien plus que dans les bras de n'importe quelle autre femme. Bien plus que dans les bras de la courtisane la plus expérimentée qui soit.

Sûrement parce que, malgré ses airs de femme mûre et séductrice, Lucrezia gardait son innocence dans l'amour. Elle ne savait presque rien. Dans quels bras avait-elle trouvé du plaisir ? Quelques rares fois dans ceux du palefrenier. "Et encore, pensa Cesare, ses caresses avaient dû être bien rustiques…".

Il se souvient de la joie qu'elle éprouvait, toute enfantine. Elle avait aussi appris, avec lui, cette nuit-là.

Et puis…

Et puis c'était autre chose. Il n'avait pas fait l'amour avec n'importe quelle femme, mais avec elle. Et ça avait été différent, parce… parce même s'il découvrait son corps, il avait l'impression de le connaître par coeur déjà.

Et la magie qu'il avait ressentie. Ce n'était pas une culbute banale, non… c'était si différent. Il avait presque senti Dieu qui les enveloppait. Leur union était sacrée. C'était étrange, à quel point cela paraissait naturel. Comme si, de tous temps, ils avaient tous deux été destinés à se trouver là, ensemble.

Il comprend, soudain. Ils n'ont jamais été autres que ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. Avant, ils n'avaient pas franchi la _limite_. Mais au fond, depuis toujours, ils avaient été ainsi. Il se souvient comme il la renversait, dans le jardin de leur mère, sur l'herbe verte, tout près de la fontaine. Comment il s'allongeait sur elle. Comment elle le touchait. Comment il caressait ses joues, son cou, embrassait son visage. Ils ont toujours été tactiles.

Seule sa culpabilité à lui les fait buter ainsi contre le mur. S'il avait accepté ce qui était dès le lendemain… tout aurait été normal.

Sauf, qu'à présent… Sauf qu'à présent Lucrezia connaissait les délices du plaisir, et ne se serait jamais contentée de leurs caresses sages et chastes.

Il la regarde descendre les marches, fixer son mari, évitant de regarder de l'autre côté du rideau. Ses cheveux d'or encadrent son visage. Cesare les aime tant. Il se rappelle comment ils effleuraient son visage, avec légèreté, pendant…

Et cependant, il aimerait qu'elle retrouve ses boucles pâles, sa chevelure couleur de lune d'autrefois. Elle lui donnait l'air si jeune et si fragile.

Cesare entend les bruits de mastication de Ferdinand. Il l'entend, mais ne l'écoute pas. Ce bouffon n'est pas là. Alfonso non plus. Seuls demeurent Lucrezia et lui. Il veut s'en convaincre. Rien d'autre n'existe pour lui qu'elle.

Ses poings le démangent. Son être bouillonne. Il ne s'est jamais trouvé aussi frustré, aussi impuissant.

Il se rappelle.

Quand il lui a annoncé la nouvelle.

Les paroles qu'ils ont échangé.

Et ce… ce cri.

Cet aveu.

Cet aveu qu'il a tenté d'étouffer en pressant brutalement sa bouche sur la sienne.

Elle n'aurait pas dû dire cela.

"Je t'aime !"

Il se rend compte soudain que, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, leur relation a légèrement changé.

Il éprouvait de l'amour pour Lucrezia.

Il en éprouve toujours. Mais à présent il éprouve aussi de la passion.

De la passion. Du verbe _patior_ , en latin. _Souffrir_.

Aimer et souffrir.

Tiens, cela sonnait comme… Aimer et haïr.

 _Odi et amo_.

Pourquoi se rappelle-t-il de tout cela maintenant ?

 _Patior et amo._

-Elle s'avance dans la clarté sombre des bougies. Chaque pas qu'elle fait est un pas vers l'avenir. Quel avenir ? L'avenir immédiat n'est pas bien rose. Elle voudrait revenir en arrière.

Elle sait que quand elle sortira, tout aura changé, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cette salle, déjà. Cette salle, le théâtre de moments si importants de sa vie. Et la voici devant le fait : cette nuit, elle joue sa pièce la plus difficile, sa représentation la plus pénible, sa partition la plus ardue. Lucrezia Borgia est entrée en scène. Spectateurs, retenez votre souffle.

Elle marche vers lui. Tout cela se déroule rapidement. Il lui semble pourtant que chaque pas dure un siècle. A chaque fois qu'elle avance, elle revoie les images du passé : son premier mariage, le second… toutes les cérémonies qui se sont déroulées ici, qui ont rythmé son existence.

Et, à chaque fois, _il_ était là. Présent, à ses côtés.

 _Je t'ai placé ici, comme tu peux le voir. A mes côtés._

 _Oui, j'ai vu ça._

 _L'est-tu vraiment ?_

 _Bien sûr, à tes côtés. Quoi qu'il advienne. La France, l'Espagne, ou Napes, elle peuvent bien tomber en poussière, je m'en moque. Tant que tu..._

Elle se remémore soudain son premier hymen. Les traits de Sforza, elle s'en souvient à peine, elle veut les oublier. Tout ce dont elle se souvient, ces sont ses traits à _lui_ , si harmonieux, si réguliers. Elle se souvient de sa complicité, de sa tendresse, de son sourire. De leur innocence.

" _Peut-être que je pourrai lui apprendre de nouveaux mots, dans ce cas. Tels que "tendresse", "amore", "sprezzatura"..._ ".

Elle repense à ces mots. Quelle naïveté. Un petit ricanement s'échappe presque de sa gorge. Mais au fond, c'était à _lui_ qu'elle les destinait, ces mots-là.

Elle se rappelle de la pureté mais aussi de la solidité de leur relation. Un lien indestructible, un fil unique, mais aussi un amour ancré et inaltérable. Elle comprend, soudain, pourquoi ils ont changé ; ils sont tombés dans le piège de leurs rôles. Lucrezia est devenue "Lucrezia Borgia, la femme dure, fatale", et Cesare est devenu "Cesare Borgia, le guerrier invincible et cruel". Si, devant les autres, ils ont toujours tenu leurs rôles, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ils n'en ont jamais tenu aucun. Jamais cherché à _jouer_. Ils n'ont pas su comprendre à temps qu'ils étaient en train de basculer. Ensemble, ils ont commencé à _jouer_ aussi. Ils doivent arrêter. Etre à nouveau eux.

Elle songe à un détail, un détail infime… Quelques jours plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle l'attendait, nue, sur le lit. Il a frappé.

 _Lucrezia ?_

 _Est-ce mon frère ?_

 _Oui._

 _Le frère qui m'aime ?_

 _Le même._

Tout est dans ce " _le même_ ". Elle se répète ces deux mots, les trouve si beaux. Oui, ils ont traversé bien des tempêtes et des orages, des tragédies et des complots.

Et malgré tout…

Malgré tout, ils sont les mêmes.

Comme au premier jour.

Malgré le chemin parcouru.

Ils sont les mêmes l'un pour l'autre.

Soudain, elle entend. Un petit bruit étrange qui provient de la bouche de Ferdinand. Ah oui, il est là. Elle l'avait presque oublié. Elle tourne la tête, brusquement. Brutal est le retour à la réalité.

Elle évite de croiser ses yeux à _lui_.

" _Qu'on en finisse !"_

La pensée a surgi de son esprit, comme ça. Cri du coeur. Qu'on en finisse. Qu'Alfonso soit un homme, un vrai, et la prenne, là, comme ça, maintenant. Elle ne ressentira rien, mais jouera encore. N'est-elle pas une vrai comédienne, une _professionnelle_ , après tout ?

Elle sent la servante derrière elle, qui commence à lui ôter sa longue chemise de gaze vert d'eau. _Oh, assez_. Elle peut très bien l'enlever toute seule. _Qu'on en finisse !_

Sans brutalité, mais d'un geste ferme, elle repousse la servante qui s'incline et s'en va.

Alfonso ne la regarde pas.

Lui aussi se dérobe. Comme toujours.

Mais c'est mieux ainsi. Elle ne sait pas si elle peut réellement affronter son regard anxieux de chiot apeuré.

Elle marche rapidement vers lui.

" _Ferdinand veut du spectacle ? Il va en avoir !"_

Elle ne peut pas en vouloir à Alfonso.

Elle se rappelle comment elle, elle était. Une jeune vierge innocente.

Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas peur, lui aussi, après tout ? Il faut lui pardonner.

Avec douceur, elle caresse légèrement son visage. Il tourne enfin les yeux vers elle. Elle les sonde.

Il chuchote, paniqué : "Dieu Tout-Puissant…"

Ils reculent ensemble vers le lit.

Elle prend conscience que tout se dérobe à elle. Il ne veut pas la regarder. Elle ne veut pas _le_ regarder. Le seul qui importe, celui qui est dans son dos.

Tout ce qu'elle voudrait, c'est se retourner, pour pouvoir le regarder. Plonger dans ses yeux. Une fois encore. Y trouver tout le courage dont elle a besoin.

Elle voudrait pouvoir regarder Alfonso de la même manière. Mais cela ne sera jamais pareil avec un époux.

Elle sait qu' _il_ la regarde. Elle en est bien consciente.

" _C'était dans ses yeux… Il ne peut rien me cacher…"_

Alors, elle chuchote pour _lui_ , et pour _lui_ seul :

"Mes yeux… Souviens-toi."

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se retourner légèrement, tandis qu'elle fait glisser sa robe. C'est pour _lui_ qu'elle se dévêtit, c'est à _lui_ qu'elle s'offre.

Elle est nue comme au premier jour.

Et, au premier jour…

 _Il_ était déjà là.

Le long bout de tissu a glissé le long de son corps diaphane. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'être ébloui, encore une fois. Comme elle est belle. Comme elle est parfaite. Les sensations de la veille déferlent sur lui telles un raz-de-marée. Il en tremble presque, tellement c'est intense. Mais il faut tenir.

Et puis il l'entend, lui, cet autre, cet pourriture, cette vermine, ce scélérat, ce misérable, clamer : "Oh… Magnifique !".

La rage bouillonne en lui. Il veut aller la couvrir. Cet homme ne mérite pas de contempler ce corps parfait. Elle est à lui, et à lui seul.

Et puis, au-delà même de ce sentiment de possession… Le grand frère réapparaît. Lucrezia, sa fleur, sa colombe, son trésor, l'être le plus cher de son existence. Elle est là, nue devant lui. Elle s'efforce d'afficher une belle assurance, mais lui sait bien qu'au fond elle tremble. Elle est si jeune. Elle n'a pas même vingt ans.

Mais son âge, son âme, ce qu'elle est… Elle l'a oublié. Elle joue.

Elle fait doucement glisser la longue chemise de son époux sur les épaules de celui-ci. Cet imbécile ne fait rien. Il se laisse totalement porter. Réveille-toi ! Fais quelque chose !

Lucrezia regarde Alfonso. Ils sont nus, face à face. Elle essaye de le fixer, d'un oeil empli de désir, ce désir que décidément, elle n'éprouve pas.

Mais lui ne la regarde pas. Peine perdue. Il semble obnubilé par la présence de Ferdinand. Soudain il s'avance vers le lit. Lucrezia le suit. Peut-être lui aussi a-t-il envie qu'on en finisse rapidement.

"C'est beau", pense-t-elle, un peu narquoise. "Quel ironie, nous sommes au Vatican, tout à côté du Pape, le représentant divin… Et nous, nous sommes Adam et Eve, les premiers pécheurs…"

Si elle se retournait, elle pourrait voir le regard terrible de Cesare. Il y a une rage meurtrière dans ses yeux sombres. Mais elle devine.

Elle s'installe tant bien que mal dans le matelas. Alfonso se place au-dessus d'elle, maladroitement, avec un petit sourire niais. Elle place ses mains sur ses joues, tente de l'embrasser. Ils ne vont pas… tout de suite… ?

Apparamment si. Le jeune époux ne sait pas vraiment comment on procède.

Résignée, elle ouvre les cuisses.

Cet avorton ne sait même pas s'y prendre. Lucrezia est sous lui. Cesare l'aperçoit à peine. Il devine son beau visage. Elle doit trouver cela si désagréable. Et ce crétin, au lieu de rendre, même rapidement, hommage à sa beauté, ne fait rien… Strictement rien.

Il se rappelle, soudain, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, d'un lointain souvenir.

Le premier mariage. Avec cette canaille de Sforza.

Lucrezia s'était endormie sur la table du festin. Autour d'elle, cela criait. La comédienne, sur scène, avait les seins à l'air, et on s'en donnait à coeur joie.

Cesare avait alors pris Lucrezia dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'était laisser faire. Avec son grand frère, elle se sentait toujours en sécurité. Elle avait enfouit son visage dans le cou de Cesare.

Il l'avait soulevée. Il se sentait si fier de l'avoir dans ses bras, et voulait qu'elle y reste à tout jamais.

La chambre était tapissée de tentures d'or et d'argent. Quand Lucrezia s'y éveillerait, n'aurait-elle pas peur ?

Il l'avait déposée avec douceur sur le lit, s'installant tout près d'elle, et l'avait contemplée, dans son sommeil. Comme elle était gracieuse, même endormie.

Le sentiment d'amour qui avait éclaté en son coeur avait été si violent. Il l'aimait tant. Il aurait donné sa vie pour elle.

Il avait soupiré en la regardant.

Elle était si pure.

Et le lendemain…

Il ne préférait pas y penser.

Quand elle ne le serait plus.

Cesare avait continué à la regarder. Sa petit soeur, vierge et innocente. Il aurait voulu qu'elle ait la plus belle des premières nuits d'amour, même s'il savait qu'elle était de toute façon bien trop jeune encore.

Il avait posé un baiser sur sa joue chaude, caressé ses beaux cheveux. Un peu mal à l'aise, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa poitrine se soulever et redescendre au gré de sa respiration. Imaginer… Les mains de cette ordure… De ce… Sur elle… Sur sa peau douce…

Il avait posé sa main sur la sienne, tout petite. Que faire ?

Il n'avait rien fait. Il était parti. Il l'avait laissée. Et ne se l'était jamais pardonné. Elle avait tant souffert !

Il savait bien que la veille, lorsqu'elle était venue le voir, c'était un peu pour rattraper la première nuit de noces. Mais ce qui était fait était fait.

Comment pouvait-il à présent supporter de la voir avec cet enfant ?

Il entre difficilement en elle. Elle grimace légèrement. Il lui fait mal. Ce n'est pas même un début d'agréable, c'est tout le contraire. Cela fait mal. Elle a envie de pleurer.

Alfonso tourne encore la tête vers Ferdinand. Mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi s'échappe-t-il comme ça ? Elle a fermé les yeux, elle les rouvre.

"Hé, hé, reste avec moi. Reste avec moi…"

"D'accord, d'accord…", il chuchote, des sanglots dans la voix.

Mais Lucrezia ne l'entend pas. Elle a refermé ses beaux yeux, et pense à _lui_.

"Juste moi… Juste moi… Juste moi."

Elle relève légèrement le visage, les yeux toujours fermés. On dirait qu'elle veut sentir son parfum. Soudain elle ouvre ses yeux. Ce n'est pas _lui_ au-dessus d'elle, c'est Alfonso, qui se lamente toujours.

Tandis qu'il commence à bouger en elle, elle le regarde. Elle ne ressent rien. Qui est-il vraiment au juste ? C'est presque un inconnu, pour elle, au fond. Ils ne se connaissent presque pas.

Il s'agite de plus en plus. Elle soupire. Il est brusque et maladroit, pas doux comme elle l'espérait. Mais qu'espérait-elle vraiment, après tout ?

Elle a l'air de souffrir. Cela lui fend le coeur. Lucrezia, sa lumière… Elle est tout entière sous Alfonso, et a tourné la tête sur le côté. Ses yeux sont clos.

Cesare, doucement, lentement, se penche en avant. Ses yeux brûlent. Se sentir plus près d'elle.

Les traits fins de Lucrezia se contractent. Ses sourcils se froncent. Elle a l'expression d'une petite fille. Il l'aime.

Il la regarde, plein de rage, mais aussi plein de tendresse et d'amour. Le frère et l'amant se mêlent.

Et soudain…

Elle ouvre les yeux.

Et tout recommence. Tout reprend. Le fil un instant interrompu se recrée. Ils se noient chacun dans le regard de l'autre. Elle le regarde avec un air si résigné. Mais elle semble si jeune, d'un coup.

Une boule se forme dans sa gorge. Du regard, il lui dit qu'il est tellement désolé.

Elle le regarde. Il la regarde. Ils se regardent.

Elle est en lui, il est en elle.

Elle ne veut plus. Elle n'y arrive pas. Elle pensait être assez forte, finalement non. Elle veut qu'il vienne la chercher, la porte dans ses bras, l'amène au lit et lui caresse les cheveux. Comme autrefois.

C'est le grand frère qu'elle veut. Elle a peur. De tout son être elle l'appelle. "Viens me sauver".

Mais soudain, elle ne se sent plus seule.

Cesare la fixe avec intensité. Elle a l'air si fragile et si angoissée. Il sent qu'elle a besoin d'encouragements, qu'il lui dise que ce qu'elle fait est bien.

Elle souffle. Il la regarde toujours. "Vas-y, vas-y, je sais que tu peux y arriver...", lui souffle-t-il. "Je t'aime". Chacune des nuances de son regard le dit. Je t'aime.

Il n'est plus l'amant d'hier. Simplement son grand frère d'antan. Ce qu'il n'a au fond jamais cessé d'être.

Elle sourit, à présent. Elle se rappelle. "Tu te souviens, autrefois ? Quand c'est moi qui te regardais".

Elle se rappelle si bien des heures qu'elle a passées à observer ses ébats avec des dames et des putains. Il savait qu'elle regardait.

Et aujourd'hui… Ressent-il ce qu'elle ressentait alors ?

Elle sourit en ce remémorant ce souvenir.

Et puis elle se perd dans ses yeux, oublie tout.

C'est _lui_ qui est en elle.

Ce sont _ses_ mais qu'elle sent sur son corps.

 _Son_ souffle qui se promène au-dessus d'elle.

Elle ne l'imagine pas, elle le ressent.

Il comprend qu'elle commence à prendre du plaisir.

Elle se dit que c'est lui qui lui fait l'amour. Alors lui aussi rentre dans le jeu.

Rien d'autre n'existe qu'eux deux. Le regard est le lien le plus fort qu'ils possèdent. Ils connaissent chaque paillette, chaque ombre de celui de l'autre. Elle revoie ses mains sur elle l'autre soir. Il revoie ses lèvres gonflées à force d'être embrassées.

Il tremble, elle aussi. Au loin, on entend le rire grivois de Ferdinand. Mais ils s'en moquent. Plus rien n'existe. Le Pape, Rome, l'Italie, le monde. Rien d'autre que les reflets infinis, les vagues changeantes de leurs regards…

Leur passion est au-delà de tout. Du temps, de l'espace. Elle les dépasse eux-mêmes.

L'amour.

" _Comme un fil,_

 _Entre l'autre et l'un._

 _Invisible, il pose ses liens._

 _Dans les méandres des inconscients,_

 _Il se promène, impunément"._

Il entrouvre la bouche. Elle fait de même, atteignant l'apogée du plaisir. Un râle de bonheur sort de ses lèvres. Elle se laisse retomber, submergée.

Demain, Cesare partira pour la France, pour enfin devenir _Cesare Borgia_.

Demain, Lucrezia prendra le chemin de Naples, laissant le nom de _Borgia_ à Rome.

Hier, Cesare n'avait que Lucrezia, et Lucrezia n'avait que Cesare.

Aujourd'hui…

Qu'est-ce qu'aujourd'hui ?

Il est minuit.

Hier est demain,

Demain est aujourd'hui,

Aujourd'hui est hier.

Il est minuit un quart.


End file.
